thebelkoexperimentfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Norris
Barry Norris was a main character in The Belko Experiment. He was portrayed by Tony Goldwyn. Before experiment Barry’s origin is mostly unknown except that he used to be part of the Special Forces and that he has a family. A year before the start of the film, Barry was hired as a COO of the Belko facility in Colombia. In the film, Barry is first seen in his car being annoyed by how long it’s taking the for him to get to gain entrance to the building. When Barry is finally in the process of being allowed into the building, he notices that the security guards were new and that the local workers were being turned away. When Barry is finally allowed into the building, he went on with his work as usual. Phase 1 While in the middle of his work, Barry and the other employees were interrupted from their activities by a mysterious voice over the intercom. The Voice then says that the employees have half an hour to kill 2 people or else 4 people will be killed at random. At first Barry and most of the other employees believed it to be a prank, so they ignored it. Barry then along with the employees gather up in the lobby. While in the lobby, fellow employee, Mike Melch questions if what‘s happening actually is a prank which Barry then reassures him that it’s just a prank. However, minutes later, 4 employees heads are suddenly blown up which shocks everyone of the employees. Barry then, closely examines the dead employees heads only to realize that their heads were blown open from the inside. Shortly afterwards, Barry ask security guard, Evan for the keys to armory which Evan refuses to do so and quits his job in protest. Phase 2 The Voice then returns and says that in 2 hours, the remaining employees have to kill 30 more people or else 60 people will by killed. The employees then split into different ideas of what to do. Barry and several other employees including Wendell believes that they should kill 30 people for the good of 30 more people. Barry’s group then goes to armory to open it using a blowtorch. However their plan fails due to Mike using Evan’s gun to make the blowtorch useless. Desperate for the keys, Barry’s group ambushes Mike, Leandra and Evan in the staircase. Wendell, then threatens Evan with a knife for the keys. Evan grudgingly hand over the key to Wendell which he reacts by stabbing and killing Evan with a knife. Shortly afterwards, Barry’s group gathers all the employees into one room and lines several of them up to be executed. However after managing to execute most of the employees lined up, the power to building is switched off which allows most of employees to escape save for about 13 employees who Barry’s group shoots as they attempts to flee. Barry’s group then splits up to find 3 more employees to kill, but fails. While in one of the bathroom, the Voice returns and says that the 2 hours is up and 31 more people would be killed. Accepting his fate, Barry closes his eyes only realize that his bomb didn’t explode. Phase 3 The Voice then says that in phase 3, whoever kills the most amount of people in one hour would live. Wanting to live, Barry tries to find some more to kill. However, he only finds and kills Lorena. Barry then goes to the elevator, only to find Roberto and Dany up on the elevator's shaft. Wanting to kill them, Barry shoots at them with his pistol but only succeeds in getting Dany off the elevator. Barry then presses the top floor button to crush Roberto which he succeeds in doing. This however temporary gets the elevator stuck. When Barry finally gets out of the elevator, he finds Barry and Leandra which he responds by shooting them as they tries to escape. Barry then tries to chase them down but fails. Barry soon encountered Vince and Dany who he easily kills. Minutes later, it is revealed that he actually was able to hit Leandra with one of his rounds and mortally wounded her. This however enrages Mike and causes him to ambush Barry. After a fist fight, Mike was to grab a nearby tape dispenser and kill Barry with it. Making Mike the last employee and the survivor of phase 3 of the experiment. Trivia * Barry was the 79th and last employee to be killed. * According to Barry's staff ID card, his full first name was Barret, and he was born on 20 May 1960. * Barry had the second most kills with 16 kills: *# Samantha Arcos *# J. Ferguson *# Luis Costa *# Unnamed male employee *# Unnamed male employee *# Unnamed male employee *# Helena Barton *# Unnamed male employee *# Unnamed female employee *# Unnamed male employee *# Unnamed female employee *# Lorena Checo *# Roberto Jerez *# Vince Agostino *# Dany Wilkins *# Leandra Florez Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains